The goal of this interdisciplinary research preparation is to train nursing, public health and medical scholars in the science of risk factors, neurophysiological, developmental, physical and mental health sequelae, and interventions across the translational research continuum for lifetime experiences of trauma and violence. Pre and post doctoral fellows will be mentored in a unique multidisciplinary mentoring team model using inter-professional education by experienced trauma and violence researchers to conduct: 1) policy and practice relevant epidemiological and clinical risk factor analysis and theory testing studies addressing trauma throughout the lifespan, and 2) design and test primary, secondary and tertiary interventions to prevent, assess, and ameliorate the psycho-neurophysiological, developmental and behavioral effects of trauma and occurrence &/or reoccurrence of violence (experiencing and using). The scholars obtain interdisciplinary content in: 1) risk factors (including social determinants of health) for and neurophysiological (rapidly expanding related brain science), physical and mental health and developmental outcomes of violence and trauma (experiencing and exposure to community, family, antenatal, youth and collective violence, suicide, violence against childbearing women and children) 2) social, ethnic and cultural influences on trauma and violence etiology and outcomes including violence related health inequities and how health inequities in both policies related to violence and access to care can result in more severe physical and mental health outcomes for ethnic minority and other marginalized populations, 3) culturally tailored interventions and RCT (pragmatic trials) and other strategy evaluations thereof (e.g. implementation science), 4) ethical issues and social responsibility in the conduct of violence related research, and 5) multiple methods approaches to violence related research, including using ?big data? and combining qualitative and quantitative data and/or physiological data. Our faculty is diverse in areas of expertise, disciplines and race/ethnicity as well as having outstanding experience in research training and research, policy and community organization collaborations. This application seeks support for five predoctoral positions across 4 Public Health and two nursing departments and 2 postdoctoral positions across the 3 schools (Nursing, PH and Medicine) and addresses multiple priority areas of NICHD.